Imperfect Hexagonal Ident Trio of Darkness
The IHITOD (Imperfect Hexagonal Ident Trio of Darkness) was a freak-virus strand that corrupted people's brains, causing death. History The IHITOD was accidently created by the Public Brodcasting Service in the Earth year 1993. PBS Kids was going on air for the first time, so PBS thought of a "creative ident specifically for PBS Kids,". During the first broadcast of the logo, over 2,000 people watching randomly became brain dead. What PBS didn't know was how the ident was coded, which caused a massive seziure, and people's brains would shut down before the ident finished broadcasting. Spencer's NDE When leader of Spencon, Spencer, was three Earth years old, this strand got loose in his TV and almost killed him. However, around 2 months after, the strand "died", but it had moved to the Sombrero Galaxy to hide. Around 200411, Spencer then tried to track down the IHITOD again and found that they were terrorizing people in the Local Group, just before the Attack on Ekaze. Destruction The IHITOD was destroyed when each of the three major leaders of the USR stood up to a fraction of the them when they confronted them in battle. The leaders would have to "survive the sounds" and use high-tech weaponry to deflect the corruptants back to the IHITOD. Eventually, all three were destroyed. The Three Parts of the IHITOD Deikas Deikas is the weakest of the IHITOD. It wields the power of resurrecting antagonists. Tenaix Tenaix is the intermediate of the IHITOD. It wields the power of Devil's Hell Star and the Natural TTS voices. Pernell Pernell, orignally thought to be realted to Object 2U-SBRG, is the strongest of the IHITOD. It wields the power of the other two members of the IHITOD and the Forces of the Triplonian Neutral Zone. The IHITOD's Threats The IHITOD's First Threat THIS IS THE IHITOD. WE HAVE TAKEN OVER ONE OF THE USR'S BASES. ABORT ALL OF YOUR STUPID ORGANIZATIONS OR I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU. I HAVE MY OWN UNSTOPPABLE ORGANIZATION THANKS TO THAT LOSER WHO FAILED SO MUCH: CHRISTIAN. THANKS TO HIM, I CAN ANNIHILATE DERON, STEVONIA, SPENCON, AND THE REST OF THE USR. ALL THREE OF US CONTROL A VERY VERY LARGE FLEET OF UNSTOPPABLE SHIPS NAMED TERROR-666. YOU CAN'T BEAT US, LET ALONE OUR GRUNTS! HA! LET ALONE ANYONE ELSE! IF YOU DELETE THIS MESSAGE, WE WILL SEND IN 3 MAJOR TROOPS THAT WILL RISE FROM THE DEAD! NATURAL MICROSOFT SAM, DEIKAS (1/3 OF ME), AND RUBY. YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH SOON. YOU ALL WILL BOW DOWN TO ME!!! The IHITOD's Second Threat SO. YOU THINK THAT LITTLE SON OF A BITCH STEVEN COULD DESTROY ME. HA! DEIKAS MAY BE DEAD, BUT YOU STILL HAVE TO DEFEAT TENAIX AND I. YOU THINK YOU CAN RUN AWAY. YOU CAN'T! I HAVE PUT CHRISTION BACK IN POWER, YEAH, BLAH BLAH BLAH...I HAVE FORMED MY OWN POWERFUL ORGANIZATION UNDER THE NAME OF TRIPLON. I AM SEND 100,000 TERROR-666'S AT EACH OF YOUR STUPID LITTLE PLANETS. I DO NOT CARE ABOUT THE GOD DAMN BOHROK. YOU DEAL WITH THEM. NEXT...I PLAN ON TERRORIZING DEREK. IF HE CAN'T TAKE IT, THEN I HAVE CONTROL OF THE UNIVERSE! THE WHOLE UNIVERSE! I SHALL ALSO BRING DOWN YOUR ROS SQUADRONS BY USING DEVIL'S HELL STAR. YOU WILL BOW DOWN TO ME, AND I DON'T CARE HOW LONG IT TAKES!!! Category:Antagonists Category:Triplon